The Son of the Tri-God's Tales
by sonofthetrigod
Summary: Chris Mitchell is offered a choice: turn his back on his old life forever or leave his family to die. But no one said saving them would be easy or even possible. Oh and did we mention if he turns his back on his old life he'll gain great power? Join Chris and his new friends as they go to and save the Big Three heroes as well as Chris's family. Rewrite of my old story.
1. I Trade My Life for a Sword

Chapter 1: I Trade My Life For A Sword

I suppose I got what I always wanted: powers, a sword, and even a few good friends, but was the loss of everything I had worth it?

It started in June about a month after I turned sixteen. School had let out just a couple weeks ago and it seemed like the world was full of possibilities. I had just spent a great day at a friend's house playing videogames until my eyes hurt. But it had gotten late so I had decided to head home taking a shortcut through the woods in my neighborhood a place affectionately referred to me and my friends as The Place. I'm not really sure why we called it that but we'd been calling it that as long as I could remember. Several things happened there: fights, imaginary games, digging for treasure, and clubs. I was running along thinking about these things when a hit someone with a THUD. "Oh geez, I'm sorry," I said. I heard a noise like metal on metal and when I looked up there was a man holding a short black sword. "Sir, I'm sorry why are you pointing that sword at me?"

"Oh you're just a kid," the man said and then said in surprise, "You can see it's a sword?"

"Well sir it's either a sword or I'm crazy."

"Interesting," he said and then he began rummaging around in the pockets of his pants and then said, "Aha," and pulled something out of his pants and dropped it into my hand. When it hit my palm, a shiver trailed down my spine, which he took notice of and acknowledged with a nod. I looked at it, it was a simple looking business card and it read:

Nico Di Angelo

Trainer

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"Call me in a couple days," he said, "I should be home by then. You should head home."

"Okay, but what's with the sword?"

"I'll explain when you call," he answered quickly.

About ten minutes later I arrived on my street and saw a ton of police cars and a couple fire trucks lined up and down the street. My neighbors were outside _my_ house talking to the cops and then turned to me and yelled, "Hey Chris, come here the cops have to talk to you."

_Oh crap!_ I thought, _What have my friends done now? _I'll be the first to admit I don't hang out with the best behaved group of people in the world, one time the cops were called in; I think it was something about "borrowing" an old dude's motorcycle. Do I make trouble? No, I'm usually the voice of reason and good behavior. So why do I hang with them? I've been friends with most of them since we all were in diapers and I can't stand to see them in trouble.

"Young man," a cop with a big cigar in his mouth and even bigger belly says, "We just recently got a call saying that this house contained hostages. We checked inside no one's there. The fire department got a call that it was on fire which it obviously is not. Any explanation as your neighbors says this is your home?"

"I'm afraid not," I reply, "But if nothing's really wrong can I go inside for a minute?"

"Sure kid, if you take a couple officers in with you I don't see why not."

I walked inside flanked by a couple police officers and called out, "Mom, Dad, Ben, anyone home?" No reply and when I turned around to ask the cops if they'd seen them at all; I realized they were frozen in place. They didn't blink, they didn't move. I'm a little scared but think that I'm getting closer to the answer. I walk further into the living room and notice that the lights are off in every room but mine. Curious I walk into my room and standing there dressed in his machine shop clothes, is my father.

No wait, that's not right this guy looks younger then my father by about 15 years in his late twenties or early thirties. "Wh-wh-who are you?" I demand with a shaky voice because I believe this man may have abducted my family and somehow escaped the cops' notice.

"That information can only be divulged with a weighty price, my son, are you willing to pay it?" the stranger said.

"Okay than let me ask a different question. Did you or did you not abduct my family?"

"No, my son I did not."

"Why are you calling me son? My father is Martin Mitchell!"

"I am your father by adoption." Is this guy crazy? I've never been adopted my parents have always been alive and kicking.

"No offense sir but I think you're mistaken."

"No, I am not mistaken. Martin and Jacquelyn Mitchell are your parents by blood yes, but I adopted you as my own long ago when you were only seven."

"What do you mean?"

"When you were seven you were in an accident, correct? You were a flat line, your heart actually stopped beating, and your breathing ceased, am I right? You would not have survived without me and my gift of the powers of three. It gave you strength did it not? Everyone said your recovery was a miracle. It wasn't it was my gift to you but all gifts come with a price."

"And what was my price?" I asked starting to become nervous due to the deadly serious tone the man was using.

"That you turn your back on your old life forever and never return," he said matter-of-factly.

"Even if I accept what you're saying is true, which I don't by the way, why would I turn away from all that I have?"

"Two reasons: One I can give you things you've always wanted and two you'll need what it brings you to save your family from Chaos, our mutual enemy."

"If I have to give everything up to save my family, I'll do it. But answer my question, who are you?"

"I am the son of Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon in the same way you are mine. I am lord of all three of their realms. I am master of the power of three. I am Tri-God. And I am your father by way of adoption through power transfer."

"Now what did you mean 'you'd give me things I've always wanted'?"

"Embracing what you are will give you great power, in due time. I know you've always wanted power. I wish I could have given you more power but any power beyond the power of 3 in that stage in your life would've burned out your mortal life force. Oh, and this." As he said this he put out his hand and a sheathed sword appeared in it he handed it to me and instructed me to hook it on the belt loop of my jeans.

"Now what father," I asked, I'd decided to believe him about being a god and stuff because of the sword appearing in his hand.

"I send you to a place where you can train and master your newfound abilities." He snapped his fingers after saying this, the world spun, and everything turned black.

A/N: Yeah, I've left this fic alone for too long but I decided it was in desperate need of a re-write so that's what I'm doing.


	2. I Meet the Girl of My Dreams

Chapter 2: I Meet the Girl of My Dreams

I'm running. I don't know from who or what, but I'm running through The Place a small wooded area in my neighborhood. I come to a gray cave covered in moss and run in; I see several unexpected things: a beautiful girl with long hair which is a pretty caramel brown and in a braid. She is holding a wicked looking throwing knife in each hand and two more held in sheaths at her waist. My eyes turn and I see my parents, hanging in metal cages from the ceiling, and my little brother, also holding a weapon, a sword. One of them short and black, and is leaking grey smoke. The girl launches one knife and then another viciously and quickly at my brother. In response he weaves back and forth to dodge the sharp weapons. I try to call out to him but can't. Then he slashes at her with his blade and cuts her arm. I hear a voice scream out, "Atalanta!"

Wait, that's _my_ voice! Why am I calling out _her_ name-or at least I'm guessing that's her name since her head whipped around-when she's attacking my little brother? As if in response to this thought everything fuzzes into static.

I wake up to being shaken in a tight grip. My eyes snap open and standing there, gripping my shoulders, is the girl from my dream, Atalanta.  
"Atalanta?" I say, confused. Her name slips through my lips before I can process my thoughts and try to wrap my mind around what I just saw.

"That's my name," she replies sounding almost as bewildered as I feel, "But how did you know that? I don't think I know you." Her wide, innocent looking eyes peer at me curiously.

"No, you don't know me," I answer. "At least, I don't know you, and yet, I had this dream and in it you…" I trail off because I realized how stupid it sounds.

But she eagerly says, "And in it, I what?" Her voice is filled with childish curiosity.

"You fought my brother," I answer. "Armed with twin throwing knives, it looked like you were trying to kill him."

Her lips twist into a frown and she looks slightly offended. "I would only try to kill an enemy. What's your brother's name, I can tell you if he's an enemy of mine." Her eyes scan me up and down as if she was assessing if I was a possible threat, but I dismissed the notion from my mind. This girl looked far too innocent and naive to be thinking of something like that.

"Ben Mitchell," I say, wondering if she really knew him. But when I saw no spark of recognition in her eyes, I automatically knew that she didn't.

"Doesn't ring any bells. Are you sure it was me you saw in that dream?" she questioned, looking at me like she was questioning my sanity. Well, so was I, so I couldn't really fault her at the moment.  
"Positive. I saw you and I said your name."

"Who are you anyway?" she asked, changing the subject quickly and looking at me like I was a new shiny toy.

"I'm Christopher Mitchell but please call me Chris," I said politely, more out of habit than anything else. "But who are you?"

"I'm Atalanta Night, daughter of Anicetus, the best god there is," she said proudly. A spark of challenge glinted in her eyes, like she wanted me to question or challenge what she just said. Deciding to take the safer route, I commented on the first thing that came to my mind instead of bantering about how great her dad was. I didn't know how strong this girl was, but I did not want to learn the hard way, especially since I was bedridden in what felt like a crappy hospital bed.

"What kind of name is Anicetus?" I asked.

"You're here so you must be a demigod, someone will have to explain this to you in more detail but I'll cover the basics." She paused for dramatic effect. "The Greek myths weren't really myths at all. My father, Anicetus, is one of the gods from the myths. You're at Half-Blood High, the only safe place in the world for demigods like you and me."

So she has a godly parent too. Interesting,I thought I was all alone.

"In case you're wondering who my immortal parent is it's Tri-God," I said, seeing her open her mouth to most likely ask that question.

"That's impossible," Atalanta cried, looking at me like I was nuts. "Tri-God has no mortal children. His power burns out their mortal life force."

"Look, that might be true, but I'm his son by way of power transfer all I have are the powers of three. I don't really know how to use them either. The whole demigod thing is new to me."

Atalanta stood up, placing her hand on a hip, which a dagger was strapped to. That didn't exactly make me feel more comfortable seeing that she was armed.  
"Well come on. I'll take you to see Chiron."  
Without another word she nearly skipped out the door, leaving me to scramble after her.

I quickly got up off of the cot I'd been lying down on and followed her out the door, trying to catch up.

A few minutes and a quick walk later…

I saw a guy sitting down in a wheel chair; he looked to be in his mid-forties I guess, so, about as old as my dad is. When he looked at me I saw a kind of sadness in his eyes similar to the look I sometimes get from my dad but magnified by about a thousand. It made me think that maybe he was far older.

"Now my boy, can you answer a few questions for me?" he asked, voice tinged with underlying wisdom.

"Sure, I guess," I replied not entirely sure I trusted these strange people. I mean, I just saw the girl trying to kill my younger brother and this guy is obviously in charge of her, so maybe they're going to try and kill me too.

"Okay then, who is your godly parent?" he asked kindly, leaning forward slightly.

"Tri-God," I said instantly.

"My lad, despite the aura of power you certainly radiate that is imp-" He suddenly stopped talking. I looked up and followed his eyes to see what had made him stop so suddenly and my eyes met the sight of a sign hovering above my head was a triangle with an eye inside it.

"You were saying?" I asked trying (and failing) not to sound smug.  
"I stand corrected," he said his shock evident in his tone, "But how is this possible?"

"When I was about seven I nearly died. I was a flat line when all of a sudden my heart began pumping again. They said it was a miracle, but really it was Tri-God; he transferred power into me to give me strength. He chose me to be his son and wield the power of three."

"Why are you only coming to camp now?" Atalanta asked, sounding as if now was the first time she actually believed Tri-God was my father. That was a bit insulting, but I pushed my feelings aside to answer the question.

"I wondered that too but my father said that if I became aware of who and what I am I'd have to turn away from my old life forever and while he knew one day it would be the price I'd pay for getting my life back he had no desire to speed it along," I answered.

"So why did you choose to turn your back on your old life?" she probed, narrowing her eyes just slightly. My eyes only just picked up on it and I got the nagging feeling that not a lot of people were able to tell.

"I didn't have a choice. My family…" I trailed off because I wasn't sure that I trusted them yet. Maybe they had abducted my family themselves and that's what my dream had meant… that she worked with those that had fought my brother. After all my brother didn't have any real swords.

Chiron looked at me. "You don't trust us," he stated.

"No sir, I don't," I confessed.

"Okay, let's try a different question. How did you arrive here?" he asked.

"My father sent me here."

"Which father?"

I thought about that a moment. "My immortal one," I answered truthfully.

"Do you really believe that your father would send you somewhere where you'd be in danger?"

"No, I suppose not." I answered, reluctantly.

"You have answered my questions, so let me answer some of yours," he said.

"Okay first things first, how did my father come into being? A child of three gods, that can't happen very often," I stated, saying what sounded logical to me and wracking my brain on the Greek mythology I had studied since I was about seven. Gee, is that a coincidence or did Tri-God's influence spark an interest in Greek mythology?

"That is a long story which begins many years ago after the Second World War," Chiron began, "The Big Three gods or Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus made a pact to not sire any more demigod children but the gods, particularly the Big Three, are known for breaking oaths. They made this oath for two reasons: first of all there was a prophecy that decreed the next child of one of the Big Three to reach sixteen would make the decision that saved or destroyed Olympus and second of all they realized that their children were affecting the world too much. The Olympian goddesses knew that they probably wouldn't keep their oath and they wanted a balance amongst the Big Three Gods. The wisest amongst them decided to go to the Fates and ask them for guidance. The Fates said that the way to do it was to create a god that held all three of their powers out of three mortals. Newborn triplets were chosen, born of a mortal man and a nymph because the Fates felt that no other way was there to protect the children from burning up when they received part of the Big Three God's power. The Big Three were tricked into transferring part of their power into one of the newborns. They were told it was a contest to see which of them could give a mortal the most power without burning out their life force. Hades past on his power to the eldest triplet. Poseidon passed on his power to the second eldest. Zeus obviously passed on his power to the youngest. And when all three had totally passed on their power the fates and the Olympian goddesses bound the three brothers into one being. The Big Three gods were uncertain about whether creating this being was a good idea or not but when they realized that the child's presence increased their power, they decided it was a good idea after all. For a time as the godling grew, he spent four months at a time with each of his fathers in a rotation. The first four months of the year he spent with Hades in the Underworld, the second four months with Poseidon, and the final four with Zeus. Eventually he grew enough to want to see the world and he did. He spent a year traversing the globe, hunting monsters, befriending people, and seducing beautiful women. One of those women became pregnant and Tri-God was so happy. But the baby was born dead and Tri-God's joy turned to confusion. He went to the Fates and asked 'Why was my son, not given the right to live in this world?'

The Fates replied, 'Too much power was passed onto him through your blood and unless you learn to control the power you pass onto your children this will be what always happens.' Tri-God's confusion changed into guilt and rage. Rage at the other gods because he felt that they took away something he had a right to. Guilt for his son whose soul he'd doomed to never breathe a breath of air."

"So that's where I come in," I said sadly, feeling like someone had just punched me in the gut.

"Yes lad, but why do you sound so disappointed?" Chiron asked.

"My father didn't save me out of the desire to protect me, he just wanted a son," I replied, frowning at the thought. Gee, I felt loved.

"Be honored, lad," Chiron said, "After all, your father must've saw something in you worth protecting, he must've known you'd be a good candidate as he is always careful."

"Thank you, sir," I said sincerely, trusting him a bit more now and feeling more at ease with the fact that I had been chosen.

"Any more questions?" Chiron asked.

"No, but thank you," I said, stuffing the many questions that were buzzing around in my head away. There would be a time for that later.

"Good, now Atalanta, take our young friend to the room where he can see our orientation film."

As we walked out of the room in silence I heard voices. I heard a deep, mean voice say, "Okay kid we warned you what would happen if you didn't have the drachmas didn't we? Well now you're about to meet my sword!"

Without really thinking about it I drew my sword and ran in the direction of the voices with Atalanta chasing after me telling me to not be an idiot and not to interfere. I ran ahead anyway and saw a kid surrounded by a group of five other kids, all mean looking, with swords or spears in their hands pointed at the first one.

"Leave him alone!" I exclaimed and five heads whipped around and looked at me.  
Five very sharp and very deadly looking weapons whipped towards me. Oops!


End file.
